


Can't Look (But I'm Looking Anyway)

by Del_Rion



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Barebacking, Consensual Infidelity, Implied F/M, M/M, Possible exhibitionism, Sex Toys, Vibrators, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-08
Updated: 2014-02-08
Packaged: 2018-01-11 15:02:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1174475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Del_Rion/pseuds/Del_Rion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor asks for Tony’s guidance in some Midgardian matters. The real question, however, is whether Thor chose Tony by chance, or is it all a ruse for a completely different outcome? Also, Clint knows he shouldn’t be looking, Jane is either blushing or flushing, and Darcy just can’t let some things go.</p><p><b>Written for:</b> My beta, <b><i>Mythra</i></b>, as a gift. (Because she deserves all the gifts, all the time, for working through my writing. This one is long overdue.)</p><p>Sequels: <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/1186129">Pegging Order</a> & <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/1212490">Put the E in Stimulation</a>)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Look (But I'm Looking Anyway)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mythras_fire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mythras_fire/gifts).



> ****
> 
> Story Info
> 
> **Title:** Can’t Look (But I’m Looking Anyway)
> 
>  **Author:** Del Rion (delrion.mail (at) gmail.com)
> 
>  **Fandom:** The Avengers  & Thor (MCU)
> 
>  **Genre:** Erotica, romance
> 
>  **Rating:** MA / FRAO
> 
>  **Characters:** Clint Barton (Hawkeye), Jane Foster, Darcy Lewis, Tony Stark (Iron Man), Thor. (Brief mentions: J.A.R.V.I.S., Pepper Potts)
> 
>  **Pairings:** Thor/Tony (also: brief Jane/Thor, implied/off-screen Pepper/Tony)
> 
>  **Warnings:** Infidelity (but not really), voyeurism, sexual content (m/m, sex toys, barebacking, strong implications of f/m), language.
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** Iron Man, Avengers and Marvel Cinematic Universe, including characters and everything else, belong to Marvel, Marvel Studios, Jon Favreau, Joss Whedon, Kenneth Branagh, Paramount Pictures and Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures. In short: I own nothing; this is pure fiction created to entertain likeminded fans for no profit whatsoever.
> 
>  **Beta:** Mythra
> 
>  **Feedback:** Most welcome.
> 
>  
> 
>  **About _Can’t Look (But I’m Looking Anyway)_ :** I had a hard time coming up with something that would hit the right buttons for my beta. It’s surprisingly hard to write something for a person you’ve known for years, but still, at times, feel you don’t know _at all_.
> 
> So, here’s some voyeur!Clint (as well as romantic Jane/Thor elements, sort of).
> 
> And in case it’s unclear: none of you would be reading any of my stuff if it wasn’t betaed. Sure, it might be beta-read by someone else, but Miss Mythra has been working hard with me for a long time now, and even today tries to teach an old dog new lessons. So, to wrap this up: appreciate your beta readers! Don’t take them for granted! ♥
> 
>  
> 
>  **Story and status:** Below you see the writing process of the story. If there is no text after the title, then it is finished and checked. Possible updates shall be marked after the title.
> 
>  
> 
> **Can’t Look (But I’m Looking Anyway)**
> 
> * * *

****

## Can’t Look (But I’m Looking Anyway)

 

As a sniper, you learned to overlook things. Or, well, not overlook: that might ruin your mission, your life, and possibly get you killed. There was a fine line between _dismissing something truly unimportant_ and _blatantly ignoring something that might yet serve its purpose_ – a phrase Fury was fond of – so Clint made it a point to not walk past a lot of things that might be worth his notice. 

So, color him somewhat surprised when he walked by one of the many recreational rooms in the Avengers Tower and spied Thor and Tony through the gap in a door left ajar. To see the two men in a room together wasn’t what made him freeze in his tracks and take a half-step back to get the best view possible; whenever Tony wasn’t neck-deep in a suit or buried under some machine in his lab, he often interacted with the other Avengers. Not smoothly, but that wasn’t a surprise. 

What _was_ a surprise and caused Clint to blink a few extra times was the fact that Thor was holding a smooth, slim vibrator in his hands – which were being held up right in front of Tony’s face. 

Due to his aforementioned profession as a sniper as well as a spy, Clint was also very good at getting the gist of a conversation he hadn’t heard from the beginning, or didn’t know the exact context for. In this case, he burned to know how exactly Thor and Tony had gotten to where they were now. 

“It’s easy enough to figure out,” Tony was saying, eyeing up the vibrator as if he was having difficulty deciding whether to make eye-contact with Thor as he talked, or just look at the sex toy. “Mostly, it’s all about her showing you the ropes; the things she likes. There’s no universal manual for women. Trust me: if there were, life would be easier.” 

Thor nodded sagely. 

Clint made a guess that Thor was, for some reason, asking Tony for advice about his relationship with Jane Foster. Why a Norse god needed help in that department, Clint wasn’t sure, but Tony was probably a good source for such information, if his playboy reputation was anything to go by; no one could fake it for that long. 

“Perhaps you could show me,” Thor mused out loud, and there was a new depth to his voice Clint hadn’t heard before. 

“Uh,” Tony started, clearly at a loss, which didn’t happen often. That, alone, was a reason for Clint to keep watching. 

“There are so many things to choose from,” Thor went on and shifted the vibrator around in his hand. 

“Most of _them_ come with a manual,” Tony supplied, nodding towards the vibrator. “Check them out. Watch some videos. Someone’s told you about the internet, right?” 

Thor nodded. “Yes. Darcy has been most helpful with this virtual highway of knowledge you humans are so keen on consulting in your hour of need. However, I am more of a… practical man.” 

“A guy after my own heart,” Tony flashed him a grin, but it was a little uncertain. 

“Indeed,” Thor agreed and shifted the vibrator pointedly once more. “I do not want to appear inexperienced with Jane.” 

“I’m sure that’s not a problem. Besides, some girls like showing a man around,” Tony hedged. 

“I would rather use our precious time together for something more concrete,” the god of thunder dismissed Tony’s attempt to flee the subject. 

“Look, Thor, I’m not sure what you’re going for here. Maybe there’s a translation issue with your Earth talk? Because from where I’m standing, it sounds like you’re asking for something very illogical –” 

Thor stepped into Tony’s personal space and the hand that wasn’t currently holding the vibrator slid up to his face, caressing his temple, cheek and neck in a gesture that betrayed Thor’s experience in the field of love; Clint felt a small tremor going down his own body as he imagined the touch of those inhumanly strong fingers, dragging along Tony’s perfectly manicured goatee to the sensitive area of his neck. 

“Then let me translate,” Thor offered, still standing almost flush against Tony, who had now frozen to gape up at his fellow Avenger. “I wish to undo your clothing and lay you out on this couch –” 

“Okay, stop!” Tony exclaimed and jumped back before Thor could go on. The blond alien god totally looked like he was going to go on – at length – to describe the things he was planning on doing, and Clint felt like throwing something at Tony for interrupting the moment. “First of all, that’s not cool,” Tony went on almost frantically. “You’re in a relationship with Jane! I’m not sure if you have a term for it in Asgard, but here it’s called ‘cheating’.” 

“Ah,” Thor nodded, and even from the angle he was looking at things, Clint could tell that the grin that appeared on Thor’s face was devilish and deadly charming all at once. “But it is not cheating when it has been agreed upon, correct?” 

“I haven’t agreed to anything, and no, it would still count,” Tony argued. He was a little flushed in the face and backed away another step, until the backs of his knees hit the edge of the couch. He didn’t sit down, but his balance faltered a little as he caught himself. 

“That is not what I meant,” Thor explained. “You see, Tony Stark, my Lady Jane and I have had many a discussion about you. She knows we are shield-brothers now – Avengers – and she finds you most fetching.” 

“She does?” Tony asked, a bit weakly. 

Thor nodded. “In her words: ‘ _Who doesn’t?_ ’ – and I agree with her. I know you to be a valiant warrior, despite your selfish claims, and you have a reputation as a lover –” 

Tony held up a hand, shaking it sharply to make Thor stop talking. “Let’s get something straight here: did you actually need my help for wooing Jane?” 

“Nay,” Thor admitted, toying with the vibrator, then offered Tony another confident, boyish look. “I, of course, appreciate your insights and will take them to heart. However, I am here on another mission.” 

“Wooing me,” Tony figured out in a dry tone. 

Clint shifted a little, to get into a better position, because he couldn’t just walk away now. It was like watching a train wreck – the kind you shouldn’t be looking at, but oh, how you wanted to! So, he did, despite the feeling that he was intruding on something intimate. 

But if it was intimate, and if it had been planned on Thor’s part, why was the door not closed? 

“Hi,” someone suddenly said from behind him and Clint jumped around, hissing softly, then signaled for silence as Darcy Lewis opened her mouth to continue talking. 

“Hi,” Jane Foster whispered beside the younger woman. “What are you doing?” 

“Funny you should ask,” Clint offered, pointing his thumb towards the door that was now at his back. “You care to shed some light on what’s going on in there?” 

Jane frowned then moved towards the door, peered in through the gap – and instantly her face flushed a few degrees darker. “He isn’t…” 

“Oh yes, he is,” Clint agreed and moved over to take a look at well. 

Thor had cornered Tony against the couch, leaning over him, and Tony sat his ass down, still looking a little overwhelmed. “I’m pretty sure Jane wasn’t thinking of this when telling you about her little… I don’t know, fantasy?” 

“We explored it very thoroughly, once she realized I did not mind,” Thor explained. 

Clint felt Darcy lean against his back, taking a look as well. 

“I’m still not –” 

“Tony,” Thor cut him off, “I understand you are in a relationship with Pepper.” 

“I am,” Tony admitted, sounding almost relieved. 

“That is why I took the liberty of speaking to her before moving on with my plan.” 

“Plan… wait, what? You cleared this with Pepper?” Tony’s expression was adorably confused. You didn’t get to see that often, and Clint wanted to grin – then happened to take a look at Jane, who had covered her mouth with her hand. Her eyes, however, were trained on the scene unfolding in front of them. 

“It is curious how similar her tastes were to those of my Jane,” Thor mused, almost with the same expression as when he related one of his great Asgardian stories to any willing audience. Clint was never going to feel the same about hearing those tales after this. 

“What tastes are those, Jane?” Darcy asked Jane in a whisper, a grin on her face. 

“Shut up,” Jane muttered from behind her palm. 

“I can imagine,” Tony was saying, finally somewhat recovered. He wasn’t entirely confident, by the look of it, so he had to ask: “What did Pepper say?” 

“That I could try my luck with you. If I were to succeed, she wanted it to happen within the Tower – somewhere she could have a video developed of the events – and she also said you like taking it from behind.” 

Tony’s eyes looked ready to pop. “J.A.R.V.I.S.!” he snapped in the next instant. “Are you filming this?” 

_“Yes, sir,”_ the AI responded. 

“I imagine you have done this before,” Thor mused, taking a small step forward, positioning himself between Tony’s knees so easily he had to have done it before, countless times. It was just… smooth. 

“In my wild youth, yeah, but…” Tony seemed to be calculating something. Whether that was Pepper’s deal, or how she knew how he liked it, or how he was going to get her back for this, Clint didn’t know. He kind of wished he did, but not really. 

“We shall take it slow, then,” Thor smiled. 

“I haven’t said yes!” 

“I can see the idea excites you,” Thor deadpanned. 

Tony looked a little mortified and tried closing his knees – which wasn’t happening with Thor standing between them – then threw one hand with fake carelessness into his lap, to cover up the strategic area. “Are you sure you’ve cleared this with Jane? She might say she likes the idea, but fantasy and reality are pretty far from each other.” 

“Yeah, Jane,” Darcy whispered in their hiding place behind the door. “Are you sure you’re okay with this?” 

Jane didn’t reply. She was far too focused on watching what was happening. 

Clint was getting a feeling he and Darcy should leave, because Thor may have left the door ajar knowing that Jane was coming by the Tower, which meant the rest of them were uninvited to the party. Still, he had a hard time looking away when Thor finally leaned one strong hand against the back of the couch, leaning over Tony, and cupped his face again to draw Tony’s lips up into a kiss. 

The vibrator lay abandoned on the coffee table. 

Jane let out a small sound as the kiss went on. It was clear both men knew what they were doing, but Tony seemed to be hesitating still, and Clint didn’t blame him. However, Tony’s resolve was beginning to crumble as Thor’s fingers caressed over the side of his face, his neck, and then moved to his chest, pointedly stroking over his nipple. Clint could see the nub harden beneath his shirt. 

His own cock jerked, just a little, and he was glad he was wearing sweatpants. 

Neither of the women made a move to leave the scene, and Darcy had gone quiet. 

Thor moved in for the kill, removing his left hand from the back of the couch as he went down on one knee, still maintaining the kiss. His free hand dove down to Tony’s lap and he must have hit the right spot because Tony groaned and shifted his entire body – lips towards Thor’s, hips into the Asgardian’s hand. 

When they finally pulled apart, Tony sank back on the couch. He looked sweaty and hot, hair a bit more of a mess than it had been when they started. Thor used this opening to properly undo Tony’s pants and yank them down to his knees, then completely off. 

Apparently Tony went commando. 

It was Darcy’s turn to let out a small squeak. Clint tried to give her a warning look, then turned back to the action. 

Thor was leaning forward, inching up Tony’s shirt, finally spurring the other man to action, who obediently lifted his arms to get rid of his shirt. The arc reactor sat prominently on Tony’s chest, surrounded by an uneven ring of scars, but instead of simply staring at it, Thor moved in and dragged a line across the scars with his tongue, then moved to the side and found Tony’s left nipple. Naked as he was, Tony had no way of hiding his reactions to that, and his gasp and the arch of his hips could be perfectly caught by the spying eyes – and probably by the cameras around the room, too. 

“Are you going to undress?” Tony finally managed to ask as Thor painted a path across his chest to his other nipple. The Asgardian was very thorough, Clint could give him that, and he wondered if Tony was going to last until the main act. 

“Soon,” Thor murmured before placing his lips around Tony’s right nipple. He must have bit down or sucked really hard because Tony’s legs jerked up and his hands went to Thor’s wild golden mane, clutching at it as Thor kept up whatever he was doing. 

“Fuck,” Tony hissed as Thor drew back and dragged his bearded chin against the hard, wet nipple. Clint tried to imagine how it felt. 

“Turn around,” Thor urged. 

Tony blinked, as if trying to think two – or ten – steps ahead from here to what Thor was about to do. “I need prep,” he mumbled. “I need… Have _you_ done this before?” 

“Not as much as you would think,” Thor said with a teasing smile and stood up, starting to remove his clothing. He was just as big under the normal Earth clothes as he was in armor, muscles bulging as he moved. Not insane like some body-builders, but just the right amount to be extremely attractive. 

Okay, so Clint had a thing for healthy, strong, peak-of-performance bodies? Sue him. 

Thor’s cock, when it was released, stood up proudly from a nest of golden hair. A treasure trail rose from that nest to his navel, continuing up to a firm stomach and widening chest. He didn’t seem at all concerned with standing there naked – given the occasion, that may have been a moot point – and even reached down to stroke himself a few times. 

Clint re-directed his eyes just in time to see Tony swallow. “A lot of prep,” Tony decided. 

Thor frowned. 

“Also, lube,” Tony added. 

This time Thor grinned, reached down into the pocket of his abandoned pants and pulled out a small tube. 

“You came prepared,” Tony concluded. 

“Pepper gave this to me; she said it would do the trick.” 

Tony’s expression changed, just a little. “She said that?” 

“Yes.” 

“Huh.” 

“Is something the matter?” Thor asked. 

“No, just… I’m not sure if she mentioned, but we haven’t exactly been… I mean, we’ve done stuff – we’ve been together long enough – but this is a little out of left field. This doesn’t usually happen.” 

“Well, perhaps it will give your relationship a new spark,” Thor offered. 

“It doesn’t need a _spark_ ,” Tony muttered, clearly offended. 

“I meant no disrespect,” Thor said in a way of an apology, then motioned with his hand. “Will you turn around?” 

“I’m sure you don’t need to follow Pepper’s instructions to the letter,” Tony started, then shrugged and turned around a bit awkwardly, kneeling on the couch, his back to Thor. “You’ve done this part before, right?” Tony asked over his shoulder, leaning his arms against the back of the couch. His cock hung between his legs, flushed. He didn’t have tan lines – not visible enough to see, anyway – and the quick look Clint got at his pubic hair before Tony got into position proved that he trimmed every hair on his body to perfection. Clint wasn’t sure if he considered that vain or just immaculately hot. 

“Aye,” Thor murmured, opening the tube and squeezing some of the lube onto his fingers, then flipped the cap back on and moved to a better position behind Tony, leaning one knee against the couch. His hand dove down to Tony’s ass, making Tony hiss a bit, then push his ass back. Clint couldn’t see, but he bet Thor was working a finger inside Tony. “You are tight,” Thor mused. 

Tony rolled his eyes, resting his head on his arms. “You sound so surprised. You sure you’ve done this before?” 

Thor chuckled and kissed Tony’s shoulder. “It is a compliment, yes?” 

“That I’m tight? Ought to be.” Tony grunted as Thor twisted his hand a little. Two fingers. “Okay, ease up a little there, Paws. Don’t just cram them in.” 

Thor nodded, although Tony didn’t see that, then glanced back at the table. A small smile appeared on his lips as Thor reached out for the vibrator. With more agility than Clint usually thought the guy capable of, Thor managed to slick the vibrator with lube, one handed, capped the tube again and then slowly removed his fingers from Tony’s ass. 

“I’m not ready,” Tony warned. For some reason Clint would have thought he would be the type to take things without prep, if it made him appear tougher than he really was, but this was perhaps one of the healthiest traits he had ever witnessed in Tony Stark. 

“Be calm,” Thor urged, positioned the vibrator on Tony’s ass, and then slowly pushed it in. Tony must have realized someone had changed the program because he tried to look back to see what was going on – then Thor turned the vibrator on and Tony twitched. 

“Oh, hell…” 

“Good?” 

“Turn it up and… right there!” Tony’s whole body arched. Thor must have hit the spot from the start, and as the Asgardian handled the slim, delicate toy with those hands that could snap a motorcycle in two – true story, Clint had seen it happen – Tony rode it out with a bit of desperation. 

Thor increased the vibrations but eventually ceased thrusting so much. Tony moaned, muttered and complained. “What’s the holdup?” he asked, gripping the back of the couch. “The point is to make me come.” 

“Not before I’m in you.” 

“Oh.” It sounded like Tony had forgotten about that. 

Thor didn’t ask whether Tony was ready this time: he eventually switched off the vibrator, eased it out and placed it down on Tony’s shirt on the floor – Clint almost cracked up laughing at that. Tony didn’t notice any of it, though, shifting his legs as Thor moved to stand properly behind him. The tube of lube was almost empty now as Thor carefully stroked himself, then tested his fingers inside Tony one last time before grasping himself. Clint knew that determined look, the slight edge of hunger – the promise of something good if you managed to hit your next target dead center. 

Tony spread his legs a little more and hung his head, clearly anticipating the next phase. 

When Thor started to push in, he went slowly. Tony didn’t make a sound, as if pointedly keeping any commentary to himself. Clint wasn’t sure if Tony was tense, or whether Thor was just savoring the slide in, but it took a long while before Thor bottomed out and the whole _first-push-in_ thing was like an erotic act of its own – something people ignored way too often by rushing things. 

Clint considered hacking into Tony’s mainframe and stealing a copy of this adult-film-in-the-making to be able to zoom in on that perfect little moment to his heart’s content. 

“Move,” Tony finally ordered. 

Thor shifted backwards a little. 

“You call that moving?” Tony challenged and shifted his hips to create some actual movement. 

“Are you always like this in bed?” Thor asked, sounding somewhat amused. 

“If I bottom, which I generally don’t, it doesn’t mean I won’t still get what I want –” 

Apparently all you needed to do to shut Tony Stark up was to grab the back his hair, move him to the side until he was on all fours on the couch, and give it to him. And by ‘giving it to him’ Clint meant _really giving it to him from behind_ , the whole deal, because shit, Thor manhandled Tony into position with a minimum of effort and really gave Pepper all the footage her little heart could want. 

Hopefully Tony had been ready – judging by his moans, he was more than ready – because Thor didn’t ease up, his thrusts shifting Tony’s body back and forth, one of the god’s hands holding onto Tony’s shoulder, keeping him from moving too far away. For a playboy, Tony seemed to be having a really hard time playing along, but Clint gave him the benefit of the doubt because this was Thor and not some run-of-the-mill dude. 

Thor barely broke a sweat while Tony came apart, clutching at the couch and shaking, shivering and jerking whenever something particularly good happened in his ass. Thor eventually pushed his head and shoulder down on the couch – which was probably good because Tony’s arms were shaking pretty badly by then, trying to hold himself up – and Thor’s left hand slipped beneath Tony’s body to help him along. 

It looked like Tony’s spine might snap in two when he came with a sharp shout, then lay there, ass up, Thor still riding him carefully, taking his pleasure as Tony jerked through his orgasm. 

“Off,” Tony finally managed, and Thor slid out of his body and proceeded to jerk himself until he came with a groan a few glorious minutes later. Tony had turned around on the couch by then, lying on his back, sweaty, naked and exhausted, sprawled with one arm hanging off the couch and the opposite leg curled over the back of the couch. 

Thor reached down and proceeded to wipe his hands and his cock on Tony’s abandoned shirt. 

Tony didn’t even blink at that, looking a little out of it. 

“Good?” Thor asked. 

Tony gave him a thumb’s up. 

Thor grinned, moved to pick up his pants, then slapped Tony’s thigh. “Give Lady Pepper my regards.” 

“Will do,” Tony croaked. 

Thor pulled on his pants, his shirt, and then started towards the door. 

Darcy scrambled back from where she had been leaning across Clint’s back, and Clint followed suit, backing away from the door. “Jane!” Darcy hissed. “Come on!” 

It was too late, though: Thor pushed the door open, almost hitting Jane in the face with it, and yet there she stood rooted to the spot, face flaming hot. 

Thor stopped and a wide smile spread over his face. “Did you like it?” he asked. Thor didn’t appear surprised; whether he had known Jane was there or simply didn’t care when he found her standing there, Clint couldn’t tell. 

All Jane did, to answer his question, was to grab Thor’s face and yank it down for a hot, deep kiss. “Your room, now,” she said next. Demanded, really. There wasn’t even a question in there, and Clint hoped Thor had some godly stamina because Jane looked like she wouldn’t take ‘no’ for an answer. 

Thor grinned wider, swooped Jane up into his arms and carried her off. 

“Whoa,” Darcy finally gasped as Clint let her go from where he had been holding her still against the wall behind a nearby corner that mostly hid them from the view of the door. “Does this kind of shit happen here on a daily basis?” she asked, her cheeks rosy. 

“Sadly, no,” Clint said before he could stop himself. 

“That was… I mean… _Jane_!” Darcy waved her hands as if trying to make sense of all the implications that had been made in the last half an hour or so. “She’s nothing like that. I mean, she’s tough as nails and dedicated and hard-working, but she’s _not_ a sexy beast.” 

“Isn’t it the quiet ones you need to watch out for?” Clint mused and stepped back into the hallway, trying to plot the quickest route to his room. Just as he stood there, Tony came walking out of the room, carrying his stained shirt, hair sticking up every which way. He looked fucked, thoroughly and completely. 

Darcy gave him a bright smile and two thumbs-up. 

Tony simply looked at them for a second, pupils still a little blown, then resumed walking off down the hall, his movements a bit unsteady. 

Clint had a bad feeling that whoever went into that room next might find the vibrator lying around, but that really wasn’t his business. “I have to go,” he abruptly told Darcy. 

“Me, too,” she agreed, and they took off in separate directions. 

 

 

****

#### The End


End file.
